


In Plain Sight

by owlmoose



Series: From Dust We Came [6]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Awakening, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Character Study, Extended Scene, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King of Ferelden gives the new Warden-Commander his vote of confidence. An expansion of the conversation Kasia Brosca and Alistair have at the beginning of Awakening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Plain Sight

“Al— Your majesty? Can I talk to you for a second?” Kasia forced herself to focus on Alistair’s face, but she still felt every eye on her: the seneschal (whatever a seneschal was), the templars, the Warden recruits, Oghren. Every single one looked in her direction, burning holes in her forehead and the back of her neck. “Privately?” Alistair’s brow furrowed, but he nodded and allowed Kasia to pull him aside, out of earshot of the others.

Every duster knows that the best way to survive is to remain unseen, beneath the notice of her betters. Invisibility, whether by hiding in the shadows or in plain sight, is the only sure-fire way of avoiding whatever accusations the nobles or the guards might dream up. When she first came to the surface, Kasia had felt utterly exposed, as though she were being watched and judged at all times; even now that the eyes turned her way were usually gazing at her in awe, she couldn’t always shake the feeling. And now, with this new responsibility being dumped on her…

“What is it, love?” Alistair tipped his chin down, speaking softly enough only for her to hear. “You look worried.”

“You heard what Varel said,” Kasia replied. “When you and the Grey Wardens asked me to take the position of Warden-Commander, I thought that was all I’d be doing. Now it turns out I’m not just in charge of some Wardens, I’m running an entire arling. What do I know about being an arlessa?”

Alistair chuckled. “About as much as I know about being king, I imagine.”

“You have Eamon to help you,” Kasia countered.

“I’m sure you’ll have advisors, too,” Alistair said. “The seneschal, and he must have a staff. And don't forget Oghren. Worst comes to worst, if the nobles give you any trouble, you can call him in, and he’ll fart them into submission.”

Against her will, Kasia felt the corners of her mouth pulling up into a smile; she crossed her arms and forced her expression into a scowl instead. “I’m serious, Alistair.”

His eyes softened. “I know you are. But so am I. There’s no one else I’d rather see in charge here, no one else I can trust. You can do this, Kas. I believe in you.”

The note of confidence in his voice struck a chord in her, and the churning in her stomach started to ease. She still wasn’t sure she believed, but maybe he could believe enough for both of them. “All right,” she said, letting her arms fall to her sides as she let out a breath. “I’ll do my best.”

“Ah, there’s the confidant dwarf I know and love!” Alistair smiled at her, eyes crinkling at the corners. “And now I really must take my leave.”

“Are you sure?” Kasia let just the slightest pleading note into her tone. “You’ve come all this way. At least spend the night at the Keep before heading back to the Bannorn.”

She could see his resolve wavering, and for a moment she held her breath and hoped, but then he glanced over his shoulder with a sigh. “Nothing could be more tempting, but I can’t. Fact is, I don’t trust Ser Rylock — whatever she might have said, she’s not happy you conscripted that mage, and I worry what might happen to him if we put them under the same roof, even for a night. Best to just get underway as planned.”

He stepped close to her and leaned down to press his warm lips against her cheek; she closed her eyes and breathed in his scent, felt his hair brush across her forehead, savoring the sensations against the long weeks or months looming ahead. “I’ll be back when I can,” he murmured, and she nodded. He straightened, still looking down at her, and his smile now carried a tinge of sadness. “Farewell, love.”

“Goodbye, Alistair.” She smiled back. “Good luck.”

“To you, as well. And keep me updated on the situation, Warden-Commander.”

He turned to his escort with a nod, and then they were gone, out the gate and down the hill. Kasia watched them go, and then she walked back across the roadway to the seneschal. “Okay, let’s get down to business. What do you advise we do next?”


End file.
